What Love Is
by jyvonne13
Summary: Cosmo and Wanda are assigned to a godchild named Amelia. Her parents fight all the time and she is shocked to see how much Cosmo and Wanda love each other. How do they teach her what true love is? Do Cosmo and Wanda really have such a perfect relationship?
1. I've Never Seen True Love

I've Never Seen True Love

I ran upstairs to my room and slammed the door behind me. My parents were downstairs yelling at each other...again. I sat down on the floor and covered my ears willing them to stop. They were always like this. They never had time to even talk to me without started a fight between each other. My life was consumed with their constant screaming. It made me miserable.

This was all I had ever known. I didn't remember a time when my parents weren't arguing. None of my friends parents seemed to like each other very much either. To me this was normal, this was what couples did. It made me dread ever being with any boy, if this was how it was supposed to be, I didn't want any part of it. After seeing the amount of sadness written across my mother's face and the stress on my father's, I didn't want to live that kind of life.

Yet I did wonder if there was someone out there who loved each other. A woman who didn't pick fights over everything and a man who was gentle and affectionate. But after being exposed to so much turmoil for so long, I didn't think it was possible.

"You never do anything but complain!" My father exclaimed.

"You don't give me a reason not to!" My mother shouted back.

I sighed. "Make it stop…" I whispered hoping that someone would hear me.

When I opened my eyes I noticed sparkles shimmering in front of me. I stared at it for a moment curiously wondering where it could possibly be coming from. As they started to grow, my eyes got wider in shock. Finally, in an explosion of light, two people appeared in front of me.

The guy had bright green hair and eyes and wore a white shirt and black jeans. The woman had rosy pink hair and eyes and she wore a yellow t-shirt and black leggings. They both had wings and crowns and wands in their hands and big smiles on their face.

"I'm Cosmo!" He said.

"And I'm Wanda!"

"And we're...your fairy godparents!" They said together.

I stared at them in shock for a moment. I thought I was hallucinating. I had only ever heard about fairies in stories, there was no way this was real! Yet here they were _floating_ in front of me. "S-Seriously? Like, you're actual fairies?"

"You bet!" Cosmo said.

"Make a wish, anything," Wanda said.

"Um, okay...I wish for a cookie."

They waved their wands and a cookie appeared in my hand. "Okay, now I'm convinced."

"The most important rule is you can't tell anyone about us," Wanda said.

"Or what?"

"Or we'll have to go away forever," Cosmo said.

"Well I'm pretty good at keeping secrets." The possibilities started running through my mind of what we could together. "Let's do something fun...can we go on a safari?"

"You got it," Cosmo said. They raised their wands again. "Ready snookie?"

"Ready honey," Wanda said excitedly before placing a kiss on his cheek.

I was surprised by the display. "Wait! You're...together?"

"Yeah, we're married," Wanda said giving Cosmo a loving look.

"5,000 years and counting," Cosmo said.

I nearly gasped. "5,000 years? And you...you love each other?"

"Of course, more than anything," Wanda said. I noticed the way her laced her fingers in his as she said it. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze. I'd never seen anything like it.

"Wow."

"Why do you look so shocked?" Cosmo asked.

All of a sudden we heard more screaming downstairs. It made me flinch.

"What was that?"

"My parents."

"Geez, I've never heard anyone tell at each other like that."

"Are they like that all the time?" Wanda asked.

I nodded slowly suddenly feeling ashamed.

To my surprise she reached out and gave me a hug. "We're here to make it better."

"Yeah, as long as we're around, you won't even notice them yelling," Cosmo said.

I felt my eyes sting with tears again. I was suddenly so grateful to have them here. "Thank you," I said.

"Now, how about that safari?" Wanda said.


	2. From The Moment They Got Married

From The Moment They Got Married

The following weeks that I spent with Cosmo and Wanda were the most fun I'd had in my entire life. We went on endless adventures together through the stories I read all the time in books, we went around the world and saw exotic places, we had space battles, and safari's, and went on a submarine journey. I quickly learned there were things I couldn't wish for. I couldn't make Joey at school fall in love with me and I couldn't wish for breakfast after 10 a.m. but I didn't even care. I was having so much fun that I barely noticed my parents arguments.

And I was fascinated by Cosmo and Wanda's love. I had never seen anything like it before. They were kind to each other, they always complimented each other, and made sure the other was okay. They were affectionate, they held hands, they gave each other kisses. Just the way they looked at each other was baffling to me. If this kind of love really did exist on earth, I wanted to have it one day.

We were walking home from school one day, Cosmo and Wanda disguised as my dogs as they often did so no one would know they were fairies.

"So there is one thing I've always wondered," I said.

"What's that kiddo?" Cosmo asked.

"Do fairies live on earth? Like, how come I've never seen one before?"

"Well for one thing, fairies are masters of disguise," Wanda said. "You probably have seen one and just didn't know it. And fairies don't live on earth when we're not with kids."

"Then where do you live?"

"In Fairy World," Cosmo said.

Now I was curious. "Where is that?"

"It's right past the moon, you can't miss it...well humans miss it all the time actually."

"What's it like? Can we go there one day?"

"Of course," Wanda said. "Tell you what, there's a big festival in Fairy World this weekend, it's called the Fairy Festival, it's a big holiday. We'll go spend the weekend there and you can see everything."

"Won't my parents know I'm gone?"

"We'll figure something out."

That weekend we came up with elaborate plan to convince my parents that I was spending the weekend with my aunt and uncle. With a little bit of magic, they totally bought it. With a wave of their wands, we were in Fairy World. I was not prepared for what I saw.

Everything was a million times more bright and colorful than on Earth. The ground was made of frosty pink clouds and sparkles. We seemed to have appeared in the middle of a city intersection, there were buildings everywhere and even a shopping mall down the street. Fairies bustled back and forth around us, I noticed them all giving me curious looks as they passed. The fairies were fascinating, they all looked different with different colored hair and hairstyles and different clothes. Back home, everyone dressed so plain in comparison.

"Wow," was all I could say.

"Where to first?" Wanda said.

"I say we take her to Fairy Fro-Yo," Cosmo said. "You haven't lived until you tried it Amelia."

I walked with them down the block and went into Fairy Fro-Yo and found that it was an ice cream shop. We went up to the counter and were greeted by a bald fairy with big purple eyes.

"Hi Cosmo and Wanda," he said in a high voice.

"Since when do you work here Binky?" Cosmo said.

"Since the beginning of the month. I got tired of working at the bank. Who's this?"

"This is our god child Amelia," Wanda said. "We're giving her a little tour of Fairy World before the festival."

"You're going to love it," Binky said to me. "What'll it be?"

We ordered our ice cream and it was by the far the best I'd ever had. After that Cosmo and Wanda continued to give me the grand tour of Fairy World. We went to the park, to a whole bunch of really neat stores, I tried food that I'd never heard of and it tasted way better than anything I'd ever had on earth. We went to Mount Fairymore and Fairy Falls and a ton of other places before we had dinner at Taco Bell.

At the end of the day we were walking down the street in a neighborhood and I had been rambling on excitedly for the past 20 minutes. Finally we stopped at a house. "What's this?"

"Home sweet home," Cosmo said poofing up a key. He unlocked the door and I was amazed for the millionth time that day.

Their house was _beautiful_. We entered a large foyer with a tall spiral staircase that I full intended to slide down before the end of the day. There were photo and paintings on the walls. I went down the hallway and began to explore. To my right was the kitchen. To my left was a library full of bookshelves and comfy couches. At the end of the hallway was a cozy living room with a large brick fireplace. I paused to look at the big framed picture over the fireplace.

I walked over to it and looked at it with fascination. They looked a big younger, Wanda had curly hair down her back and Cosmo's was messy as usual. She looked lovely in a fluffy white wedding dress and Cosmo wore a white suit. They appeared to be at the altar, it must have been taken right after they said "I do." Their arms were around each other and the way they looked at each other was a look full of love and devotion.

My parents never talked about their wedding. There were no pictures. Seeing Cosmo and Wanda's wedding picture, how they looked just as happy then as they were now and how they were proud to put it on display made me happy.

"I take it you like the house," Wanda said chuckling at my excitement.

"It's beautiful...I like your wedding picture," I said pointing up at it. "Are there more?"

"Of course. Let's go find our wedding album."

I followed her to the library and watched as she flew up to the top shelf and pulled down a big photo album. Then she came back to me and we sat down on the floor. She opened it to the first page. The first picture was one of them at the park we had been to today. Wanda's long hair was in a high ponytail and Cosmo placed a kiss on her cheek. She was holding out her hand which had an engagement ring on her finger.

"We took that after Cosmo proposed to me," she said. There was a big smile on her face, I could tell she enjoyed revisiting this.

Cosmo came into the room. "I brought candy," he said holding up chocolate bars. "What are you looking at?" He came over and sat next to us. "Hey I remember that," he said when he saw the picture.

Wanda turned the page. On this page they appeared to be getting ready for the wedding. In one picture Wanda wore her wedding dress and she was getting her hair done by two girls in purple dresses, one had really long icy blue hair and the other had curly blonde hair and green eyes.

"Those are our friend Sparkle and Dana," Wanda explained.

In another picture Cosmo was wearing his white suit, the jacket tossed over the back of the chair he was sitting in. He was writing "I do" on his forearm with a sharpie.

That made me laugh. "Really Cosmo?"

He laughed as well. "I didn't want to forget. I was so nervous, as soon as I got up to the altar I forgot everything, until I saw her anyway."

Wanda kissed his cheek. "You didn't even need to look at it."

Wanda turned the pages and there were more pictures of all their friends sitting in the church. They hadn't had a big wedding, it seemed to be just a few friends and I couldn't see anyone who looked like family members. "Where are your parents?" I asked.

"They didn't come," Wanda said kinda sadly. "They didn't approve of our relationship. We ran away to get married."

I was shocked by that. Cosmo and Wanda were perfect to me. How could anyone not approve of their relationship?

Before I could say anything more, Wanda turned the page again. This time there were pictures of her walking down the aisle, them at the altar together holding each other's hands, putting rings on their fingers, their wedding kiss. The same picture that hung over their fireplace was also in the album. Next was the reception. There were pictures of them cutting their wedding cake and dancing.

I was fascinated by every picture. My godparents looked so happy in every single one of them. What was crazy to me was that they were still happy now 5,000 years later. I thought about my parents for a moment. They never talked about their wedding. I wondered if they had ever been this happy.

We got to the last page and closed the book.

"The end," Cosmo said.

I giggled. "It's not the end, you're still together."

He hugged Wanda. "Well it's the end of that part." He kissed her cheek. "The story continues."


	3. They Dance Together

They Dance Together

When I went downstairs the next morning I heard music. I followed it to the kitchen and found Cosmo and Wanda dancing. I stood in the doorway watching them for a moment. Their arms were around each other and they looked into each other's eyes as they twirled around the kitchen. Cosmo touched his nose to hers and she giggled. She placed a kiss on his lips. It made me smile to watch them.

For the last part of the song he dipped her almost to the floor and kissed her passionately.

"Good morning," I said realizing they still hadn't noticed me there.

They stood up straight with smiles on their faces and I could see a faint blush on their faces.

"Good morning," Cosmo said.

"Want some breakfast?" Wanda asked.

"I'm starving," I said.

"I'll make breakfast!" Cosmo said.

"NO!" Wanda and I exclaimed. Cosmo had made me chicken nuggets one time and they were _awful_. One morning he told me he'd burned cereal. I'd much rather have Wanda's cooking any day.

"I'll make breakfast sweetie," Wanda said.

Cosmo pouted. "Alright. How about we go play a video game, Amelia?"

After breakfast we went out again. There was a different energy in Fairy World today. All the fairies were excited and everything was decorated in balloons and streamers and lanterns and magic for the Fairy Festival.

The festival was a blast! We went on carnival rides, ate really awesome food, and saw parades and concerts.

At the end of the night we were sitting in the grass with some of Cosmo and Wanda's friends watching fireworks. They were the most incredible fireworks I had ever seen. They were huge and colorful and has lots of fun shapes in them.

After the fireworks, music played and Cosmo stood up and held his hand out to Wanda. "May I have this dance my lady?"

"Of course." Wanda happily stood up and took his hand then they danced like they had been that morning.

"They're so cringey," said their friend Jason from where he was sitting to my right eating a hot dog. He had flaming red hair and wore a leather jacket. I thought he was really cool.

Sparkle elbowed him. "Oh stop, they're cute."

"Have they always been like this?" I asked genuinely curious about my godparents.

"They sure have," Sparkle said tossing her long blue hair.

"They get more lovey dovey every year," Jason said.

Sparkle put her hand on my shoulder. "If you wanna know what love is kid, just look at them. I've never seen anyone more in love than those two are."


	4. They Laugh Together

They Laugh Together

We had been back home for a week. Earth seemed incredibly boring compared to Fairy World. I would much rather have been in Fairy World than here any day.

But Cosmo and Wanda definitely made life more interesting. Today my room had been turned into a giant amusement park. We got on roller coasters, merry go rounds, had cotton candy, and played games. Being around Cosmo and Wanda was the most fun I'd had in my entire life and it was a huge distraction from my parent's constant fighting.

We had just gotten off another ride. My head was spinning and all of our hair was completely windblown.

"Maybe there was a little too much spinning in that one," Wanda said.

"Let's go again!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"What…?"

"Yeah!" I said as I followed Cosmo back onto the ride. Wanda hesitated for a moment then trailed behind us. I'd noticed that Cosmo was the more reckless of the two. He was much more likely to grant my outrageous wishes or do something wild than Wanda was. But she balanced him out. She kept him from doing anything too crazy and she always fixed his mistakes with a smile. She never complained about it. I found it endearing.

We all got on the roller coaster again and it was thrilling.

"Let's go again!" Cosmo exclaimed flying back over to it.

Wanda grabbed his collar to stop him. "Let's get some candy."

"Ooh candy!" Cosmo said quickly forgetting about the roller coaster.

In the heart of our amusement park was a massive candy store. It was a dream come true!

"I don't even know where to start!" I said.

"I do," Wanda said flying straight to the chocolate section. She picked up the biggest chocolate bar she could find and took a massive bite.

Cosmo started laughing. "Save some for everyone else honey."

"First come, first serve baby," she said with a smirk.

Cosmo picked up a big swirly lollipop and balanced it on his nose. "Check this out!"

"I wanna try it!" I said. I was able to balance it for half a second before it fell on my face.

Cosmo found a super long Twizzler and used it to lasso Wanda and pull her over to him for a kiss.

"Cosmo!" She scolded him through her laughter while gesturing towards me. But I didn't mind, it made me happy to see them be so affectionate toward each other.

I ate more lollipops and licorice and chocolate and every kind of candy in every form I could think of. All of a sudden I saw a chocolate malt ball fly over my head and land on Cosmo.

"What the…?" He looked at me and I quickly pointed at Wanda who was looking away innocently. "You're so dead Wanda!" He flew toward her and she flew away laughing.

"You gotta catch me first!"

"Use this!" I said tossing him a bag of Hershey kisses. He enacted his revenge by throwing them at her one by one until he had her in a corner.

"Alright Cosmo! You win, you jerk!" She pulled a Hershey kiss out of her shirt. "You got them in my shirt."

"I think that's a nice place to put a kiss."

"Oh my God Como…!" she said holding back a laugh as she looked at me to make sure I hadn't heard that.

I pretended like I didn't even though I definitely had.

We had a buddies gum blowing contest and I blew one bigger than me. Then Cosmo found a wall full of every kind of jelly bean you could imagine. He turned the switch and they all came rushing out.

"Ooh yummy!" I exclaimed and began stuffing my mouth.

Cosmo popped one into his mouth then Wanda flew over and gave him a passionate kiss. Afterwards he looked confused. "My jelly bean..,"

Wanda stuck her tongue out and there it was. "Mmm delicious," she said with a smirk.

"Wanda!" he exclaimed nearly choking with laughter. Them this time it was his turn to glance at me and see if I noticed.

I did but I tried to suppress my laughter. They probably Thought they were traumatizing me but I found it funny. It was also nice to see them have so much fun. I was sure they were a million times more inappropriate when I wasn't around. But I guess that's why they had such a good time together. They brought the craziness out of each other.


	5. From When They Fight

From When They Fight

I walked up the stairs to my bedroom after having dinner when my parents were arguing relentlessly. It was awful, they never stopped no matter what. I couldn't even finish my dinner that night, halfway through I couldn't take it anymore. When I left the table to go up to my room they didn't even notice.

I looked forward to being in my room. I knew my other parents wouldn't be arguing. They never argued, they were always happy together. It gave me hope that love really did exist.

When I opened the door I froze. My two fairies were hovering above the floor in me bedroom. Instead of laughing or dancing or hugging each other like they always were, they looked angry with each other. Wanda faced him with fire in her eyes. Cosmo's fists were clenched in anger. It was an image that was all too familiar to me and I didn't know what to do.

"You never listen to me!" Wanda shouted.

"Because you're being stupid!" Cosmo shouted back.

Wanda snorted. "Oh you wanna call me stupid, huh?!"

"Shut up!"

"You shut up!"

They stared each other down for a moment then Cosmo disappeared.

Wanda's face slowly morphed from anger to sadness. Her rose pink eyes filled with tears. She sniffed as she wiped a few from her eyes.

I slowly walked over to her. "Why were you fighting?"

She looked at me in surprise that I had seen all of that. "It was a dumb reason." She reached out and gave me a hug. "I'm sorry you had to see that."

There were so many emotions running through my mind at that moment. I was disappointed, I was confused, and I was afraid. I had built up this conception of love based off of Cosmo and Wanda. I had never seen them fight like this before. If they really hated each other too, did love really exist after all?

"But…I thought you and Cosmo loved each other?"

"Honey, of course we love each other."

"Then why were you yelling at each other if you love each other?"

She held me at arms length. A look of understanding crossed her face and she looked me in the eyes seriously. "We don't mean to fight with each other. We try not to. We don't fight very often. Sometimes...sometimes Cosmo and I just get a little bit high strung. When you spend a lot of time with someone it can kinda be easy to get on each other's nerves sometimes. It doesn't mean we love each other any less. I promise."

"My parents fight all the time...do they still love each other?"

"I'm sure somewhere deep down inside they do. Now how about we go find Cosmo and make him happy?"

I nodded. "Okay."

Wanda poofed us into their house. The outside of it was deceiving but the inside was like a gigantic mansion. We were currently in the front hallway by the stairs.

"He's in the living room," Wanda said.

"How do you know?"

She winked. "I just know."

I followed her to the living room and sure enough Cosmo was sitting on the couch hugging his knees looking as sad as Wanda had been before.

I was nervous. I didn't know what to expect. Whenever my mother tried to make it up to my father he got even madder and pushed her away. I didn't expect this to go any better.

Wanda sat next to him and out her hand on his gently. "Cosmo…"

Within a split second he grabbed her hand and pulled her close to him for a tight hug. "I'm sorry Wanda!"

She wrapped her arms around his waist as a smile touched her face. "It's okay. I'm sorry too. I don't know what came over me."

"I'm sorry I called you stupid."

"Me too." She placed her hands on his face and looked into his eyes affectionately. "I love you."

"I love you too snookie," he said before placing a kiss on her lips.

I stood there in shock. There was no more yelling or getting mad. They apologized. They hugged and kissed. They still loved each other despite what had passed between them. It would be over and forgotten about and would never be brought up again. I now knew it was possible to fight and still love each other.


	6. To When They Make Love

To When They Make Love

My parents were arguing well into the night. I lay in bed looking at the ceiling wondering when it would ever end. It was nearly midnight and I was exhausted. But there was no way anyone could sleep with the constant screaming in the next room.

I glanced over at Cosmo and Wanda's doghouse next to my bed. They had tucked me in and went to bed thirty minutes ago and I didn't want to wake them up but I was starting to get desperate.

I hopped off my bed and bent down by the entrance. I looked inside and couldn't see very well in the dark. I wondered how they lived in there, it wasn't very big at all. I crawled through the entrance and suddenly I was transported into a massive mansion.

I gasped at what I saw. I was standing in a huge grand hallway with a tall staircase to my right and a cozy looking living room on my left. It reminded me very much of their house in fairy world but it had subtle differences like different wallpaper.

I set off on my quest to find them. This place was so big, even bigger than their Fairy World house, it was amazing how it all fit into the tiny doghouse they disguised as. And there were so many rooms I thought I'd never find them. After arriving at the kitchen, a game room, and a dining room, I finally stopped at a door at the top of the stairs hoping they would be in here.

Sure enough I heard voices behind the door.

"Cosmo, I'm tired," Wanda said.

"We can sleep later snookie," Cosmo replied.

Wanda giggled. "You're crazy."

"Crazy about you."

"Alright, alright," she said still laughing. "Come here you crazy sexy fairy."

I wondered what they were doing in there. The door was slightly cracked so I quietly opened it just an inch more. I found my godparents laying next to each other on the king sized bed on the other side of the room in the middle of a kiss. It was more than the short sweet kisses I'd seen, they were holding each other tightly and kissing _really_ hard. Her leg was around his waist. His fingers were tangled in her curly hair. They were breathing heavily and moaning.

He then rolled over on his back pulling her on top of him still locked in that kiss. The blanket had moved down in the process and I could see that Cosmo was wearing green striped pajama pants and was shirtless while Wanda was wearing an oversized t-shirt that I had seen Cosmo wear before and pink underwear.

Cosmo pinched her knee and let out a cross between a giggle and a moan.

She broke their kiss and tapped his nose. "That tickles."

He kissed her nose. "I like hearing you laugh."

She kissed him more gently this time. "I love you."

His hands drifted up her shirt. "I love you too."

She sat up a lifted her shirt over her head. Cosmo immediately sat up as well and kissed her harder than before emitting moans from both of them. Then he lay her down on her back to be on top of her.

I peeled my eyes away from the door and stood with my back to the wall in shock. I knew what they were doing. I'd heard the kids at school make jokes about sex before. But I never realized that was what it was like. Two people smiling and saying they love each other while kissing and caressing and taking their clothes off? Was this what Cosmo and Wanda did to show each other their love?

My curiosity got the better of me and I peeked back through the crack in the door. I knew I shouldn't have been looking but my eyes were fixated and I couldn't look away.

Wanda lay on the bed looking up at Cosmo whose pajama pants were now gone. He slid the pink panties off her in a swift motion. She threw her head back and moaned as he kissed her toes, down her leg, up her chest and finally back to her lips. "Mmm baby…" She moaned.

She positioned him between her legs and he slid inside of her making them both let out moans. She wrapped her legs around him drawing him closer. His fingers laced in hers. They gazed into each other's eyes with a look of deeply intense focus and love. The room was filled with the sounds of did moans and the creaking of the bed as he came down on her. They exchanged kisses and whispered things to each other that I couldn't quite hear but whatever it was it made Wanda hold him tighter as he thrust into her faster.

I had never seen anyone move this way before and I was fascinated. It looked like it could have been painful but they didn't stop. If anything they began to go faster and harder. They were enjoying it and showed no signs of stopping.

Wanda then pushed him over so that she was sitting on his lap, not once breaking the connection they had. He looked at her with anticipation and a smirk crossed her face. She knew exactly what she was doing.

She moved up and down on him, her hands running up and down his chest. His hands rested on her hips guiding her up and down. He writhed below her, his face contorted with pleasure. Wanda was moving on him faster, her high pitched moans becoming louder. Her wings fluttered. She started rising into the air. Her mind was so far gone she didn't realize what was happening.

Cosmo pulled her back down. With his arms around her and her head resting on his shoulder, he kissed her forehead. "You're going to hit to ceiling again," he said.

She giggled breathlessly. "Sorry honey."

He kissed her lips and looked into her eyes. "No sorry. I like making you happy."

With that he lifted her off him and placed her on the bed next to him on her hands and knees. He went into her from behind, his hands on her hips as he thrust in and out of her. Wanda was again nearly screaming as she gripped the pillows in front of her.

"Cosmo! Cosmo, yes!"

His breathy moans became louder as well. After crying out her name one more time they both collapsed onto the bed next to each other. Wanda lay on her stomach while was was on top of her with his arms around her waist. They were silent for a moment as they caught their breath.

He kissed her neck tiredly. She then gently pushed him off her so that she could sit up. He lay down on his back while she rested on her elbows looking down at him running her fingers through his hair. Their chests rose up and down with exhaustion. The sweat glistened on their foreheads. Their hair was a mess. Content smiles were on their faces.

He pulled her to him and held her close. She kissed his neck. "I love you sweet heart."

He hugged her tighter. "I love you more than anything." He kissed her lips. " _Now_ we can go to sleep."

She laughed then grabbed her wand off the side table. After a quick wave the lights were out.

I sat on the floor outside of the room in shock. This was what my godparents did when they told me they were going to bed at night? Maybe most kids would have been disturbed. The kids at school talked about sex with disgust. I on the other hand was happy. I now knew how my godparents showed their love for each other and it gave me more hope.


	7. To Their Deepest Desire

To Their Deepest Desire

My cousin had just had a baby and I finally got to meet her. My parents stopped fighting long enough for us to go to her house to see the baby. She was the tiniest, sweetest thing I had ever seen and it was very exciting. I didn't have any siblings and it was very cool to see a newborn.

After getting home that afternoon, I sat on the tire swing in my backyard as the sun began to set. Cosmo and Wanda sat on a tree branch next to me. Their hands were interlaced, her head rested on his shoulder, and he kissed her forehead lovingly. I loved seeing them like this. They always seemed so at peace with each other even when they were just sitting there quietly.

But today they didn't seem as happy as they usually were. Ever since we had gotten back from my cousins house, I noticed they seemed a little sad and I just couldn't figure out what it was. They were happy that morning, but they didn't seem to be as energetic and happy as they usually were.

The sun was starting to go down and I was swinging as high as I could pretending that I could fly as high as they could and touch the sky. As I was swinging I wondered about something I had been dying to know all day.

Cosmo and Wanda had told me they had been married for 5,000 years. Most couples had children after being married for a year or two. My cousin had been married for two years before she and her husband had the baby, even though they didn't seem to be any happier together than my parents were. My godparents clearly loved each other, why didn't they have one?

I tried to picture what their baby would look like. Maybe swirly pink hair and and green eyes? Or maybe long green hair and pink eyes? No matter what I knew it would be the cutest baby in the world.

"Cosmo, Wanda," I said.

"Yeah sweetie?" Wanda said.

"Why won't you have a baby?"

Wanda looked surprised by the question and her cheeks turned red. Cosmo looked confused.

"Are you trying to ask us where babies come from?" he asked.

I shook my head. "No." Besides, I had already seen them have sex, I knew where babies came from. "But you've been married for 7,000 years. Why haven't you had a baby yet?"

The two of them exchanged a look that seemed to contain a bit of the sadness I had seen in their eyes since we had left my cousins house. They turned back to me. "We want to have a baby," Wanda said.

"But we can't," Cosmo finished.

I was surprised to hear that. Now I was even more curious. "Why not?"

"Because fairy babies are illegal," Wanda said.

My eyes got wide. I wasn't expecting that answer. "Why?"

"They were outlawed after I was born," Cosmo said.

"Fairy baby's magic is too unpredictable," Wanda explained. "And fairies never die so they thought fairies shouldn't have any or Fairy World will be overpopulated. So no one is allowed to have one."

"That's not fair. If you want a baby you should be able to have one," I said.

"I agree," Wanda said. She was looking ahead at nothing in particular, her eyes filled with longing. Now I knew why she had looked so sad today. Seeing my newborn baby cousin was just a reminder of what she could never have.

Cosmo noticed the sadness in her eyes and quickly wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek comfortingly. "If they ever get rid of the law we'll have a baby."

I'd always thought Cosmo and Wanda had everything. Now I knew that there was one thing they wanted more than anything. "You would be really good parents."

They would be. They were a better mother and father than my parents ever were and I was sure they were to every godchild they'd had before me that they treated just like their own child that they so desperately wanted. I hoped one day the fairy baby law would be gone so they could have a baby of their own.


	8. They Make Each Other Happy

They Make Each Other Happy

One afternoon I was riding my bike with Cosmo. He was making huge puddles and obstacles in front of us.

"Here comes a big one!" He said.

I went at it at full speed but the puddle was A LOT deeper than expected. We seemed to be underwater and saw fish and even a submarine. After a few seconds we resurfaced, soaking wet.

I felt something in my hair and pulled out a fish. "Where were we?"

"Might have been Atlantis," he said shaking water out of his ear.

"Did you ride bikes when you were a kid?"

"Oh yeah, all the time. We eventually upgraded to drag racing."

"What's that?"

"You go down steep hills in a homemade go kart."

"Is that safe?"

"Well...I'm still alive. Come on, I'll show you how to make one."

We settled in my backyard making a go kart from scratch. It turned out to be a lot of fun and I painted a princess on it.

While we worked, I noticed Cosmo's wedding ring on his left ring finger. It had paint splotches on it but it was still shining gold. I noticed it had the word "forever" engraved on it.

"Cosmo?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you love Wanda?"

I watched as he looked surprised by the question for a second, then looked deep in thought, and finally his face morphed into a smile.

"Why do I love Wanda...gosh, um...well, she's perfect really. She's smart, beautiful, loving, compassionate...she fixes all my mistakes and doesn't complain about it. She makes me _happy_. I always mess things up but the one thing I ever got right was marrying her...does any of that make sense?"

I nodded. "It makes perfect sense," I said with a smile.

"Good," he said sounding relieved. "It's not every day I have to put into words why I love Wanda...I just do."

"Well I think that's very sweet," I said. "Looks like we're done."

"Let's take this baby for a ride!"

We took it to the top of the biggest hill in the neighborhood and got in.

"Ready?" I said.

"Go!"

We flew down the hill at top speed….maybe we picked up speed too fast. We were headed straight for a tree!

"Slow down!" Cosmo exclaimed.

"I can't! We forgot to put in brakes!"

We were going to crash! I braced myself when suddenly Wanda appeared in front of us. She waved her wand and a big cushion appeared where the tree was. Our crash wasn't so scary after all.

A second later she was next to us with her arms crossed.

"Hey snookie," Cosmo said nervously. "Wanna give it a try?"

Wanda looked like she wanted to say a million things to scold us, instead with another wave of her wand we were out of the go kart. "If you're going to endanger our godchild, at least put in brakes," she said before kissing his cheek.

Later that evening, Wanda was helping me with my homework. I liked when she helped me, she was good at spelling and I wasn't.

I was distracted though. I asked Cosmo why he loved Wanda and he gave me the sweetest answer. Now I wanted to know why she loved him.

"How do you spell contemplate?" I asked.

"Try sounding it out."

"Con...tem...plate...oh I get it!"

"Great job!"

As I wrote I looked at her wedding ring. It was the same as Cosmo's, bright gold with forever engraved in it and smaller to fit her dainty finger. I thought about their wedding picture and imagined them putting the rings on each other's fingers for the first time.

"Wanda?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"Why do you love Cosmo?"

She smiled the way he did when I asked him. "Because he's perfect," she replied. "He's the kindest, sweetest, most handsome fairy I've ever known. He loves me for who I am and he takes care of me. He's easy to laugh with and have fun with and he makes me feel free...he makes me _happy_."

She got a far off look on her face for a moment, she seemed to be swept off into thoughts of him. After a few seconds she turned back to me. "Why do you ask?"

I shrugged. "Just curious. You always seem so happy together."

Suddenly Cosmo appeared with pizza. "Who wants pizza?"

"Did you make it?" I asked wearily.

He laughed. "No silly, I ordered it."

I took a slice. "Yum!"

Wanda kissed him. "Thanks love."


	9. I'll Never Forget What They Taught Me

And I'll Never Forget What They Taught Me

I knew the day would come that I'd have to say goodbye to Cosmo and Wanda. They explained this to me before, I just didn't think it would come so soon.

They were like my parents, they _were_ my parents. They took care of me better than my parents ever did. They paid attention to me, the made sure I had what I needed, they made sure I had fun. I came to them with all of my problems and good news. I didn't know what I would ever do without them.

But I'm 18 years old now and I'm surviving without them. I know that one day I'll forget about them completely as all kids with fairy godparents do. It makes me sad, but I'm still happy because I had the best childhood a kid could ask for because of them.

They taught me so many things, but the one thing that will always stay by me is the meaning of true love that I learned from them. I learned how a man and woman in love are supposed to treat each other: with compassion and love and affection. Nothing like what I would have grown up with otherwise. I'd had no role model for what love was supposed to be. I might have ended up being unhappy myself one day.

I know to find someone like Cosmo. Someone fun-loving and kind. A man who will stop at nothing to make me happy. Who's always showing me affection and who cares for me and wants to make me happy from the bottom of his heart. I would settle for nothing less.

I'm going to be like Wanda. Compassionate and patient, loving and nurturing. Showing him how important he is to me in everything that I do and refusing to let anything ever come between us.

That was exactly what they were and that's how I'll always remember them.


End file.
